333 things to do in the millitary and more
by twinkle957312081
Summary: pretty much another one of those 333 ways to get kicked out of kmart/wallmart/HQ/movies and more   i am bad at summaries   anyways please take a look


this was inspired by itorchic's 333 and more ways to get kicked out of HQ and more its practically the same idea eccept i wrote the scenario thingi magigos myself (with a little help from ) and i dont know how many i will get too but i am really hoping to continue on this story unlike my others which are pretty much all on pause at the moment but please tell me what you think of it

i do not own fma

* * *

><p><strong>1. Go scuberdiving in the popcorn machine:<strong>

and thats how huges discovered his love for popcorn

it took 23 military offisers to get him out

hughs mysteriously dissapeared from work again the next day

* * *

><p><strong>2. Spazz out when someone in the movie sais short:<strong>

everyone was evacuated and given free therapy sessions after screaming and yelling could be herd from the theater 3 miles away

the tv reporters were informed after revewing some of those present at the scene that they had been attacked by a rampaging undersised yellow rinoseress with fur

it has been informed that 12 people have been sent to hospital but with no fatal injuries

it is still unknown to the public the reason of this rampage and how the rinoseress even got inside the theater

a few military officers and a suit of armor knew otherwise

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> **travel around HQ by doing the worm:**

ed walked into roys office with his next report only to find mustang, fury, havoc, breada... and the furer? jumping around on their stomachs on the floor

...

blackmail

...

the next day all 4 (furer had a day off) were found at work complaining about saw stomachs

"fullmetal how come your not saw"

"why would i be... now i have great blackmail material"

"oi you started doing the worm too"

"yes but unlike you i can actually do it"

"fine you win this time fullmetal" roy grumbled

* * *

><p><strong>4. Sign Edward up for master cheff :<strong>

he wasnt that bad but got kicked out when he refused to use milk in any of the recipies

"but im an antimilketarian"

* * *

><p><strong>5. Run around in public pretending your a fairy:<strong>

**...**

was that a suit of armour in a fairy dress?

...

Ed kept denying that it was his brother

* * *

><p><strong>6. Prank call winry and see what happens when she finds out:<strong>

RRAAAAAAAAAA_Beeep_Beeep_Beeep_... and the phone line went dead

* * *

><p><strong>7. Fill all the military cafeteria drinks with sleeping pills:<strong>

Hawkeye returned from target practice to find 27 military officers snoring on the floor of the cafeteria

later on many officers were surprised to find giant neatly wrapped presents on their desk but fainted after finding out it was more paperwork

riza was oblivious to the snickering ed hiding behind a potplant as she walked past

* * *

><p><strong>8. Run away with the flame alchemists gloves:<strong>

roy wasn't happy when he found havoc swimming in the local pool with them especialy since he had a battle with someone later that day to renew their state alchemist title

roys team felt much safer when riza took up the occupation of knitting

it diddn't last long though when they discovered breda had a fear of wool and riza noticed paperwork beginning to build up again

* * *

><p><strong>9. Say you see something that you know isn't really there:<strong>

only thing was there was a blue flying elephant. Ed was really confused untill he found out there was a balloon festival in central each year and he always seemed to be off on a mission whenever it was on. Though he wasnt happy when a certain colonel mustang's team tried tying lots of balloons to him to see if he would fly

"i dont understand he should have been lifted up by now"

"i have heavy automail you idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>10. knit<strong>

roys team felt much safer when riza took up the occupation of knitting  
>it diddn't last long though when they discovered breda had a fear of wool and riza noticed paperwork beginning<br>to build up again

* * *

><p><span>please review, tell me what you think and if i should continue, it would also help that if i do continue give me some ideas and i will almost certainally use them as base lines atleast because im not the best at coming up with these on my own quickly. it will increce the chances of quicker updates as well :)<span>


End file.
